


laws of moving (or they say)

by goldrushs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Travel, Words, idk - Freeform, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldrushs/pseuds/goldrushs
Summary: the time Younghoon lost, and regain his way forward.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	laws of moving (or they say)

**_A body at rest will remain at rest._ **

Younghoon has been living safely. He stores himself in the comfort of lethargy longing for its safety no matter what repetition it brings. He fell for the beauty of his monotonous routine: Tuesday nights book club meeting; his usual Thursday cup of 50:50 ratio of milk and cream coffee latte baristas had perfected as he studies in the hushed ambiance of the cafè quarters; the constant transit of the bus’ route number as he made his way to class. 

The routine remained as regular as clockwork.

Book club. Coffee latte. Bus.

_ “Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a change” _ he read in one of his book club meetings flipping a page of a random book he picked up in the suggestion pile. Younghoon is sated at his tiresome comfort zone but it would be a lie to his entirety denying the craving of change. The comfort his unchanging formula restricts him on a chokehold he became numb for overtime confusing himself to discipline. His soul searching for something he can't risk.

**_A body at rest will remain at rest; unless acted upon an external force._ **

Jaehyun offered his hand with a warm smile stirring emotions to the void of his stomach to his esophagus. Jaehyun’s words coated his nervous system with strange security ㅡ an oxymoron he never would associate. The man appeared forefront in one of his Thursday coffee latte fix radiating boldness minus intimidation.

The first date was Younghoon’s first spontaneity. Jaehyun held his hand as they buckled up for a Viking ride rubbing circles of assurance in the back of his hand the whole duration. They boarded the Ferris wheel via Jaehyun’s request. He felt the acceleration in his chest as he reaches the high from the foreign exhilaration.

The body has found its external force as Lee Jaehyun left a kiss at the back of Kim Younghoon’s small hand.

_ “Opposite charges attract each other whereas two like charges repel another”. _ Younghoon is a stay at home type. Jaehyun is a wanderer. The man himself is an adventure to Younghoon. Every day spent with him is a new quest and affair to the unknown from his routine. 

Jaehyun brought him to places and uncharted territories. He had seen a fair share of breathtaking views to which he would only conjure in his mind as he flips the pages of a periodical medium or scroll in his social media feed.

For this date, Younghoon went home with confirmation of Jaehyun as his lover. They spent the night camping out at a vast field in suburbia. Jaehyun pulled him into his chest encasing him in his warmth that ignites Younghoon’s insides ensuring he will be alright in this cold night.

His lover was so gentle. The way he caresses the contours of his figures familiarizing himself to a new territory. He is Lee Jaehyun’s. The man left a soft peck at his cheek as he stares at him like a magnificent sculpture stored in pillars of a museum.

Something burns. The man lights him afire giving him a new high. Every kiss is electrifying sending chills down his spine spreading the sensation to his nerves and head. 

Nights have been tolerable with Jaehyun by his side.

Repetition and his clockwork became less comfortable. Younghoon craves spontaneity with Jaehyun. The accomplishment of new experiences makes his chest swell. Maybe it’s the endorphins or his lover tucking him into a tight embrace whispering sweet nothings regardless, for the first time in his lethargic living he feels genuinely happy.

Every date is a new mountain they hike; a new adventure they take on their feet. Jaehyun is an external force moving him from point A to point B, etc. Younghoon is soaked up and intoxicated with his love.

All their adventures were captured and posted to respective online profile. Visual diary, Something they can head back to reminisce since memories are forgetful. Jaehyun would always take photos of Younghoon’s back or their extended hands latched into each other.

For wanderers, being lost is a part of the title. Younghoon is overwhelmed being lost seeking perfect places. The map in his hands is incomprehensible as they walk in the woods. Maybe they took a wrong turn somewhere along the line of hours in their feet.

The man pulled out their tent as the smaller expressed his frustration not being able to be at their destination. Jaehyun calms the smaller assuring that where they are is alright. Younghoon likes his hugs so much he named it his security blanket. The pair spent the night in an unknown area together. Why is he seeking perfect places if any places with Jaehyun is already perfect?

Until he left.

He left not for a trip that will find his way back to Younghoon. He left bringing the majority of his heart, the ghost of his soul and thoughts. Younghoon was stripped bare leaving no sleeves as he bleeds. The night Jaehyun called it off, they were enjoying themselves at a restaurant booth talking about the other’s day then reminiscing their trips together. He never knew what hit him as Jaehyun said those painful words. The shards impaled his chest giving him zero defense.

The man left the booth having Younghoon face his dark thoughts. There was stasis. He felt his physique numb as he walked his way to the bus stop. The transit that used to be his safety zone seems so perilous. They say distance makes the heart go fonder and the mind play but no one said how hollow he would feel after. His perfect place is a distance away from him to reach. Jaehyun left for another adventure without him.

**_For every action, there is an equal and opposing reaction._ **

The heart is a muscle pumping blood and oxygen which keeps the vessel going. Younghoon can’t go back to his monotonous clockwork. He was far too late to turn back so he did what he had been doing for months. He traveled alone resuming the motion that had been stirred. He seeks places to keep his mind sane, not to pause and think about him; how Jaehyun would always intertwine their fingers; how he would call him dollface in adoration.

Seeking new perfect places will never be the same as his heart gravitates from the void he left by his departure. 

He thinks about him as much as he denies. Younghoon would always come back to the supercut of their memories and places they went. They were a match but never fit. Jaehyun was a dream ㅡ lucid and unrealistic. Younghoon still feels the pain at the back of his eyes from crying that night in public transport.

Younghoon got himself up and found another beauty in being active again. He equipped himself with a camera broadcasting his ventures into places. The feeling of submerging into new water or the atmosphere from above a mountaintop fuels his excitement.

He sticks to this route he was left behind. He was grateful for meeting Jaehyun and changing him from his monotony.

_ “Where are you headed? _

_ Maybe I’ll see you there”. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was a previous work for i written for another ship but i think this story fits this pairing more.
> 
> i hope you all like this fictional younghoon and hyunjae.
> 
> stay safe. take care.
> 
> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangqyus)


End file.
